falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Twentyfists
Thought my talk page needed some clearing. There's some OLD crap on it. See User blog:Twentyfists/Chat Archive 1 and User blog:Twentyfists/Chat Archive 2 for my old talk pages. --Twentyfists 20:11, February 17, 2011 (UTC) You do realize that my North Carolina article was about the region, right? It was like a portal page. Other than that, thanks a frickin' lot for deleting my article. CrimsonAssassin 23:50, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Well could you please at least bring it back so I can shave off the unallowed material from the page. I worked really hard on it :\ CrimsonAssassin 00:10, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Collab? Sure, what did you have in mind? --XterrorX 01:24, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good. Do keep in mind that the Klansmen Confederacy is barely able to defend itself, due to a divided government and warlord-controlled army, so continuous armed conflict won't really be a possibility. I also think that contact between the two nations could best take place after the year 2144, in which the Klansmen Confederacy completed its third and last territorial expansion. --XterrorX 01:49, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Moving an old task to my userspace. Would you be able to move the contents of Fredericksburg|this deleted article into my userspace? Thanks Sascha Kreiger Contact 22:44, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. :Sascha Kreiger Contact 02:01, April 8, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome.--OvaltinePatrol 06:05, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Wikis moving away from Wikia I used to have a Wikia wiki, until the skin change. I really like this wiki, especially when I have the time to write. The Oasis skin is a huge problem for me, and I assume for most people used to standard Mediawiki skins. There are also problems with Wikia that I noticed seem like they could be problems here, mainly the fact that unregistered editing can't be protected against, and you can't retain ownership of your work; everything has to be free license. I've been setting up a few wikis of my own, and I was wondering if the users and admins here would want to make a move. I can offer Monobook or Vector (the same as Wikipedia) as default skins. Also, there would be no advertisements on the wiki I would set up. Is this something you would be interested in considering? Sascha Kreiger Contact 23:13, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :*Would our templates be preserved? :*How easy would it be to move our articles and pictures? :*What do you think this would do to our membership and potential membership? :*Is this wiki even ours to dismantle, I think it's associated with the Vault. :--OvaltinePatrol 00:55, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::*''Would our templates be preserved?'' ::Yes, there is an option on the export articles function where you can choose to add the templates that are in the articles. Also, they can be moved manually, shouldn't be too difficult if we have multiple people helping. I manually moved my last wiki by copying and pasting the content of all the pages. However, I didn't realize at the time that you can export and import entire categories of articles, so as long as all the pages are categorized, it should be fairly easy to move. ::*''How easy would it be to move our articles and pictures?'' ::Moving articles would be pretty easy, if they're all categorized, which I think they all are. Moving the pictures would require saving them and reuploading them to the new site, but I don't think it would be too hard since there's not too many pictures. I move my wiki on my own, and here we have me, three administrators, and any other users who want to help. ::*''What do you think this would do to our membership and potential membership?'' ::I don't think it would diminish at all, since it's associated with the vault, and we'd just get the link there changed to the new site, so we'd still get just as many new users from there. ::For our current users, I think that they would be more satisfied with the change because of the the better Vector skin which is more visually attractive and easier to use with the layout, and because we would be able to have the website stay copyrighted, and allow users to maintain property of their contributions. ::The new site would also be better for attracting new members, since Vector skin wikis are easier to use and most Mediawiki editors are already familiar with the layout of Monobook and Vector skin wikis. ::*''Is this wiki even ours to dismantle, I think it's associated with the Vault.'' ::I don't see any reason why it's not. The only thing that would need to happen at the Vault is they would need to change the link to the fanfiction site. ::Sascha Kreiger Contact 02:20, April 22, 2011 (UTC) It certainly sounds tempting. However, this is something the administrative team will probably need to discuss a little bit, and it probably wouldn't hurt for some input from regular users instead. If you could create a forum topic about the idea, we could get a dialogue going and see what everyone thinks. I like the idea of moving, but I'd be just as happy with it if we didn't move. But we can see what others think. --Twentyfists 04:44, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :Alright, I'll definitely do that. I'm going to be busy for the next few days, but I'll propose it on the forum when I get a chance. :Sascha Kreiger Contact 02:35, April 27, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm back, and I can discuss moving the Wiki.Sascha Kreiger Contact 04:37, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :::I just started a forum discussion. Sascha Kreiger Contact 05:00, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Also some friendly advice.... Ok, I just want to get two things right up front: #The "Cold War" thing was a joke, just like the kind of jokes you guys do on here or the wastes. It's just for the goofy pleasure. #Deathy didn't really know that I tried to advertise on here before, ok. He's just trying to help out our wiki since we only have about, let's say, about six people on my wiki that are trying to add to a whole Fallout Universe. It's like having six people trying to drain all the seven seas with a garden hose. #I'm not really concerned about competing with you guys anymore, if anything, the things I say are just stupid jokes. We're one different fallout fanfiction site, and you guys are a different one. I'm down with that. I'll talk to my one member and tell him to stop adding the stuff to your wiki. I'm sorry about the whole occurance, and it won't happen again. -MerchantofDeath 22:26, April 30, 2011 (UTC) In leu of Twenty, I understand. Happy trails. Composite 4 Don't know where to post this. Anyway, thanks for removing the deletion tag. If you had the time, could you provide some advice on what parts of the article need work? Vivaporius 16:19, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Guess What? I'm sorry about all this again, and I've already blocked him from the site for a couple days. If he does it again, it won't be a couple days, it'll be longer. And so on, and so on, and so on. Now, I think I've already asked you guys (whether it's Ovaltine, Composite, or you) to block Deathy from the site. And if I didn't; I suggest you do. I can only do so much with Deathy, as in I can only tell him to stop ON MY WIKI. Jesus, I mean I can't send my hand down from the heavens and whack Deathy's PC off the table. There's some responsiblity for you guys also, unless you like making fun of the whole situation (which I already know you guys like to do, based on past experiences and your About Us page). Anyway, if you guys want to sit around like a bunch of dumbasses laughing about how some strange kid keeps threatening you, be my guest. But don't come complaining to me if there is another problem, because I've already did my part and it's out of my control. -MerchantofDeath 21:26, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Just in case you haven't learned by now, I got around your IP block. Deathy's Puppet 21:35, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Moving I left a discussion on the forum about moving to Sturmkreig wiki hosting. :Sascha Kreiger Contact 16:21, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Don't forget about Pierre Laurent-Simon. Looks bad when admins leave articles hanging for that long.--OvaltinePatrol 07:28, January 23, 2012 (UTC) 'Transportstion' Hello i am wondering about me using horses in my wiki will that work out?--Weebs (talk) 04:53, July 5, 2015 (UTC) A Question Uh, i'm unsure about if you are allowed to use Europe or any other place as a location for this wikia, mostly as fallout is a very America Centric game so yeah. The question being can i be in a another contient or nation that america.Dynasty|The Varino Dynasty] The Illuminati Safe Haven 00:13, November 25, 2015 (UTC)